Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)/archive
What is this ship doing in the list of Federation Starships ? In 'Enterprise' it's from the future, and therefore should be in in the 'list of future ships' section. :Yes, but that is a list of future starship classes, while federation starships is a list of all starships mentioned, regardless of timeframe. -- Michael Warren 18:25, 7 Jun 2004 (CEST) :i think it can be in both sections, if theres is a list of future ships too. there's no need to restrict data linkage, it effectivly prohibits us from building the web to remove links because they are only partially relevant. --Captainmike 18:23, 7 Jun 2004 (CEST) edited Captainmike 18:30, 7 Jun 2004 (CEST) Ithenites and Klingons? A recent edit added: :The crew of Enterprise-J included several Xindi, Ithenites and Klingons. (ENT: "Azati Prime") to the article. Are Ithenites and Klingons serving aboard Enterprise-J? I thought they were just mentioned as Federation members; only the Xindi were directly stated to be on the J. --Steve 00:11, 19 Jun 2004 (CEST) :You're right.by the way, did you notice the shadow of the Vor'Cha class Klingon battlecruiser appearing in front of the second large explosion? ;-) --BlueMars 00:22, Jun 19, 2004 (CEST) Enterprise J (moved from Reference Desk) I am trying to find an image of the Enterprise J as shown on Enterprise. The Memory Apha listing has a box showing a place for the computer diagram but that is all. Is there any image references of this ship available? -- Richard Baker :No exterior shots were made for the episode. The only view we have of the ship is the one presented here, seen behind the characters as they looked out the corridor window --Captain Mike K. Bartel 05:30, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) There is now a very large color print available of the exterior of the Enterprise J. It is in the 'Ships of the Line' Calender for Feb 2004. The image is 12"x24" and I can scan it in sections and splice it in photoshop to send to Memory Alpha but I have no idea how to send it or what would be a maximum file size. The image is nice and I will be glad to send it if someone could just tell me where to upload in to. -- Richard Baker I have tried to view the referenced image of the Enterprise J and it will not display anything. The only thing I get is a grey box with a text line mentioning that it is a computer graphic display from the show. I could also not get the images from E2 and Twilight to display. This is my first entry into Memory Alpha and I cannot get anything to show except artfully arranged text with a background. I am using WinXP/IE6 with all current patches. What is the trick to get the embedded images to display anything more thtn a grey box with a description? -Richard Baker :Have you tried to click on it? The image should have a page with its own disclaimer and so forth, which also contains a direct link to the image file itself. otherwise, i'm stumped. The image has spread some, perhaps you can find a copy on a different server using http://www.google.com 's image search. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:37, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Pictures of the Enterprise J are easily found on google images now.. I can post one, but is there any reason no one else has done so yet? Skold 06:56, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::One as described above was just deleted, exactly because it was from the SotL calender, not from the episode itself. If there's an image of the ship, from the episode (which, I'm sure, doesn't exist), that could be uploaded... -- Cid Highwind 10:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::As I recall there was a (partial?) MSD visible in one shot.. Better than nothing? Skold 12:10, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, we should have that one on the page. But I think we already had that here in the past. I wonder if someone removed that while adding the now deleted image. Perhaps check the history of this article, it may still be available without re-upload. -- Cid Highwind 12:23, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::I found it and put it on the page. Apparently someone uploaded the SotL image over it at one time.--Tim Thomason 12:43, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) It looks flat Can anyone explain why it's so flat? I don't think anybody can fit inside. *That's an optical illusion, there actually appear to be several decks if you look at the windows and the size of the Navigational deflector.-AJHalliwell 05:05, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Re: The percieved "flatness" of the Enterprise-J Primary Hull Enterprise followers will recall an episode where they encountered, and brought aboard, a Timeship from far in the future, with a dead Pilot who, although fundamentally human, was of very mixed race, including apparently Xindi. That ship employed some kind of dimensional/spacial manipulation technology, so that it was immensely larger internally that it appeared from the outside. Perhaps this is the case with the NCC 1701-J? Perhaps both vessels are from a similar time period? Regards, Ian M. :The episode where they found the future timeship was "Future Tense" -- where it was revealed to be from the 31st century. :The Enterprise-J, however, was from the 26th century -- several other Star Trek''s with technology from the 27th century and 29th century have indicated mankind might not have the fantastic abilities that the 31st century pod had. (good theory though, but the dates don't match up). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :---- :My view is that the pod's living space was just one mishmash of a holodeck and a replicator, while at the same time, the pod's mechanics (computers and stuff) were placed around its inner wall. Enterprise NX-01 crew at the time were just not familiar with holographic technology, so that is why they described it like that. But dimensional/spacial manipulation technology, which would actually manipulate dimensions and space outside the holographic field would really be something very advanced. :-Mardus 05:43, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Except that the Enterprise crew had encountered technology similar to Holodecks and with the capabilities of "looking bug" when they met the Xyrillians. Therefore had it been something that simple, the crew would have been able to recognize it. No, this was something that was ''actually larger on the inside, not simply appearing to be. Yes, it is something very advanced, which is completely believeable given that it was in use nearly a millenium from the time of Enterprise. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:48, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Ships of the line Image Why can't we use the Ships of the line image of the Enterprise J? Thats exactly what it looks like and all :Because using an image from a product that people are supposed to pay money for wouldn't exactly be "fair use" and could lead to problems for Memory Alpha. That's why we're trying to remove such images as soon as we become aware of them. -- Cid Highwind 10:30, 29 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, but as I recall images that are scaled down, in limited use, and if there are no available substitutes can be used under fair use. If what you have said is the "fair use" criteria Memory Alpha shouldn't have screen shots, or pictures of ships from games like "Starfleet Command III;" since you have to purchase the games to view the material. 70.110.40.109 05:33, 20 July 2007 (UTC)